Pre-curved beam-type windshield or windscreen wiper blades continue to grow in popularity throughout the United States and the world. Beam-type wiper blades have an elongate beam, typically made of a relatively thin generally rectangular strip of metal, which is substantially continuously curved during manufacture to impart a corresponding substantially continuous curve to an elastomeric, e.g., rubber, wiping element extending outwardly from the beam. Imparting such a substantially continuous curve to the wiping element causes the wiping element to make more uniform contact with a vehicle windshield or windscreen during wiper operation improving the squeegee action of the wiper blade.
Pre-curved beam-type wiper blades offer significant improvement over other types of wiper blades including infinite pressure points offer uniform contact, lower profile which minimizes view obstruction, improved aerodynamics with less windlift, and they are specifically engineered for highly curved windshields. Overall, pre-curved beam-type wiper blades maximum performance and durability in all weather conditions.
Numerous challenges have been encountered in making packages that hold pre-curved beam-type wiper blades. One challenge resulted from the pre-curve of beam-type wiper blades having a greater transverse width than previous conventional articulating framework wiper blades. To minimize package volume and maximize retail display package density, thermoformed reclosable packages have been produced that hold pre-curved beam-type wiper blades in a partially or substantially straightened condition. These packages have a cover for covering a blade-holding cavity formed in a blade-retaining package panel configured to receive the beam-type wiper blade.
Another challenge relates to protecting the wiping element while in the package. Due to the curvature of the beam and the relatively fragile nature of the rubber wiping element, the wiping element can become warped or distorted if it comes into contact with the. When this happens, the outer tip or squeegee edge of the wiping element may be unable to make substantially continuous contact with a vehicle windshield when the wiper blade is installed, causing streaking to occur during operation. Another challenge relates to keeping the beam-type wiper blade in a fixed position while in the package without applying pressure to the wiping element. Should either of these occur with a brand new beam-type wiper blade taken right out of the package, customer expectations are not met which can also adversely affect future wiper blade purchasing decisions.
Yet another challenge in beam-type wiper blade packaging is lowering manufacturing costs by forming the package with as little material as possible while still providing a sturdy structure capable of retaining the beam-type wiper blade in a fixed position while in the package without applying pressure to the wiping element.
While known reclosable wiper blade packages have enjoyed substantial commercial success, improvements nonetheless remain desirable. For example, achieving the desired draw ratio of the blade-holding cavity can be a challenge, particularly with narrower beam-type wiper blades. Even where the desired draw ratio can be achieved, it can still be desirable to provide greater clearance between the wiping element and the package to help prevent contact therebetween.
What is therefore needed is an improved reclosable wiper blade package that better protects the wiping element of a beam-type wiper blade by providing greater clearance between the wiping element and the package. What is also needed is a reclosable wiper blade package that is particularly well suited for narrower beam-type wiper. What is also needed is a package design capable of providing adequate structural rigidity while still minimizing the thickness of the package.